younitemagazinefandomcom-20200214-history
YouNite Categories Help
This page is to showcase the types of categories I would like to make available here on the YouNite Magazine Wiki. Each header entry is a main category and links to a page that lists all the sub-categories I would like to have within that given category. I want to use this page as the guideline when creating categories on this wiki. The reason for such fine detail in categorization is this: I want to make it super easy for everyone to find what they are looking for when they come here. For example, eventually having 2000 different gaming channels is all well and good, but I do not want to make someone have to slog through reading all 2000 entries if they happen to be looking for channels that specifically focus on only RPGs or only Fighting games, or for channels that deal strictly with Game Design or Game History. If you have ideas and thoughts on new categories or sub-categories to include, there is a space beneath each section for ideas for new sub-categories that can be officially added, and a spot at the very end for new main categories. So, without further ado, here are the categories and sub-categories I know I want to include so far. Gaming (Video/PC/Mobile/Arcade Gaming) This category will include everything pertaining to forms of gaming that use some sort of interface, (whether it be a controller, mouse and keyboard, touchscreen, or something else) to engage an electronic device such as a video game console, handheld, computer, mobile device, or arcade cabinet. It also includes many things that may have some overlap with other main categories such as Animations (from Animation), Arts & Crafts (from Art), and Fandubs (from Voice Acting). Gameplays Let's Plays (LPs) Blind Let's Plays Playthroughs Walkthroughs Longplays 100% Runs Specialty Gameplays Speedruns TASs (Tool Assisted Speedruns) Challenges Strategies Tips & Tricks Secrets Tutorials How-Tos Glitches Historical Individual Game/System/Company Histories Game Series Histories Making Of... Behind the Scenes Retrospectives Documentaries Evolutions Opinion First Impressions Reviews Critiques Recommendations Hidden Gems Analysis Game Design Analysis Gameplay Analysis Plot/Story Analysis Character Analysis Graphical/Visual Analysis Music/Sound Analaysis Animation Analysis Game Theories Gaming Story Lore Recaps Modifications Mods Hacks Randomizers Merchandise Unboxings Pickups/Finds Collections Gaming Industry Industry Commentary Gaming News Interviews Trailers Commercials Official Game/Series/Company Channels Technical Audio/Visual Performance Technical Comparisons Programming Repair Gaming Lists Top 5s, 10s, 20s, etc. Facts Things to Know Other Lists Gaming Podcasts Gaming + Music Game Covers Game Remixes Game Music Theory Gaming + Animation 2D Animations 3D Animations Machinima Plushies Puppets Gaming + Voice Acting Game Fandubs Gaming + Art Gaming Arts & Crafts New Ideas: Please insert new ideas for categories here Genre Sub-Categories I would also like to include sub-categories for specific genres of games for those channels which specialize in a single or small group of them. System Sub-Categories I feel like I will need to eventually include system sub-categories to accommodate those channels that focus exclusively on one or more systems or groups of systems. Atari Systems Atari 2600 Atari 5200 Atari 7800 Atari Jaguar Atari Lynx Nintendo Systems Family Computer (Famicom) Nintendo Entertainment System (NES) Super Family Computer (Super Famicom) Super Nintendo Entertainment System (Super NES) Nintendo 64 (N64) Nintendo GameCube Nintendo Wii Nintendo Wii U Nintendo Switch Game Boy Game Boy Color Game Boy Advance Nintendo DS Nintendo 3DS Sega Systems Sega Master System Sega Genesis/MegaDrive Sega 32X Sega CD Sega Saturn Sega Dreamcast Sega Game Gear NEC Systems PC Engine/TurboGrafx-16 PC Engine CD/Turbo Duo/TurboGrafx-CD PC-FX Sony Systems Playstation 1 (PSX) Playstation 2 (PS2) Playstation 3 (PS3) Playstation 4 (PS4) Playstation Portable (PSP) Playstation Vita (PSVita) Microsoft Systems Xbox Xbox 360 Xbox One Computers Amiga Amstrad Apple II Atari 800 Atari ST Commodore 64 DOS Games Mac Games PC Games Sharp X68000 ZX Spectrum Miscellaneous Systems Bandai Wonderswan Bandai Wonderswan Color ColecoVision FM Towns Intellivision Magnavox Odyssey Magnavox Odyssey 2 Neo Geo Panasonic 3DO Philips CD-i Additional Systems - Add your system suggestion here